


pillow talk

by frolickingangels



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Pillows, Cute petty arguments, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with a hint Plot, Smut with a sprinkle of Fluff, jealous!Viktor, jealous!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolickingangels/pseuds/frolickingangels
Summary: Viktor unintentionally digs up a hidden treasure and shows Yuuri that only the real Viktor Nikiforov can satisfy him like no other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to jumpstart my writing with this so i can start with senpai's ideas but... it ended up longer than i intended it to be *nervous laughter*
> 
> i tried my best with the petty cuteness and fluff, buuuut it's still pretty filthy for the most part. enjoy!

 

 

Viktor had been pleasantly surprised at first. Even more so than the time he’d found those posters of him under Yuuri’s bed.

It had started with Viktor looking through some old photo albums with Hiroko, browsing through Yuuri’s baby pictures with so much enthusiasm. His eyes and mouth took the shape of hearts. He gushed out praises in both English and sparse Japanese that made Hiroko giggle (“Wow! Baby Yuuri’s having the sweetest dreams.” followed by “He still drools like that in his sleep. So _kawaii!_ ”). Other times – especially at the pictures of Yuuri grabbing his first teddy bear with chubby fingers and showcasing baby teeth in a smile with even chubbier cheeks at the camera – Viktor simply doubled over with a hand clutching at his chest (“This is too much for my aging heart. Death by my fiancé’s cuteness. Please have these words engraved on my tombstone for all to see, Hiroko _okaa-san_.”).

Even so, Viktor found himself wanting to see more by the time he’d poured so much love through the last pages of the fifth photo album. It was probably not very proper to whine to his future mother-in-law by anyone’s standards, but Viktor did just that anyway. Hiroko simply took it in stride. She smiled with amusement and patted Viktor’s head like how he remembered his own mother did when he was a child.

“Vicchan, there are other albums in Yuuri’s room if you want to see some more. It’s somewhere in his closet, I believe.” She’d go get them herself for Viktor, but Mari’s call for help signaled the end of her break from the inn’s work. With shining eyes and a clasp of Hiroko’s hand in his, Viktor expressed his gratitude before rushing off to Yuuri’s room. More of Hiroko’s giggles resounded after his steps.

Viktor didn’t find the photo albums. He found something much better and a lot more curious and interesting.

When Yuuri walked into his room, he found two Viktors waiting for him. (Well… more than two, actually, if you counted the posters Viktor made him tape to his walls again). The first one: the Viktor in flesh and bones, the fiancé who wore his ring; and the second one, cradled in the real Viktor’s arm at his side: the younger, long-haired Viktor printed on the cover of his beloved body pillow from his teenage years, frozen with his eternal teasing wink at Yuuri.

Both Viktors continued to smile throughout Yuuri’s screeches and frantic attempts at stuttered explanations, the real one even going so far as chuckling.

Once Yuuri calmed down enough and covered his face out of embarrassment though, Viktor opened his mouth in his blatant, unfiltered way of speaking.

“I knew you loved me even before when, Yuuri, but this is just amazing! Leave it to the Japanese for the most creative, most unique of products to keep their customers warm on the coldest nights. Ah!” Viktor snapped his fingers at an idea and rested his pointer finger on his chin. “Now that you have the real me though, you won’t be having any use for this old thing anymo—“

When Viktor realized the body pillow had been snatched from him and Yuuri clung to it protectively with a warning look sent his way, the grin on Viktor’s face had been wiped clean as he blinked in confusion instead.

Had he said something wrong?

“You can’t be implying what I think you’re implying.” It was difficult for Viktor to register the bite in those words, especially with how distracting Yuuri’s cheeks puffed up in anger. Wait, Yuuri was angry with him? “I’m not throwing this away. This is limited edition.”

In that short amount of time, Viktor had made a mistake somewhere.

And it came back to bite him in the ass. Hard.

Yuuri hardly let the body pillow out of his sight and his arms since then.

"Oh, it's back." Mari deadpanned one weekend morning as Yuuri entered the dining room for breakfast, hugging the body pillow and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. She turned to face Viktor. Viktor perked up in attention in hopes that she might offer him some advice on how to pry that wretched thing from Yuuri's arms. She merely gave him a small smirk and a pat on the shoulder. "Good luck."

Viktor needed it.

Yuuri kept the body pillow with him during breakfast, while he scrolled through social media on his phone, and as he worked on something on his laptop. He went as far as sleeping with it even with Viktor and Makkachin's presence. It hoarded extra space on the bed there was hardly enough room to fit four. Thrice, Viktor counted, had he woken up on the floor with an aching neck and back. He’d reasonably argued they weren’t due to his age this time.

Viktor just didn't understand the attachment.

Even Makkachin cuddled and got himself cozy with the pillow. Viktor, more often than not, caught it in between Makkachin and Yuuri during their shared nap times.

(The floofy traitor.)

And his damn younger self with the jutted ass enclosed in ungodly fitting tights of an old costume on the damn pillow just continued to wink and smile at him every time. It mocked him. It rubbed salt all over his injured heart. It dumped acid all over his poor, sensitive feelings.

He couldn't believe that his living, breathing, legendary self was losing to an inanimate pillow of all things.

The madness lasted for a week and Viktor's patience finally broke.

"Yuuri," he whined one evening, pouting and rubbing his forehead against Yuuri's shoulder. His arms were wrapped around Yuuri's waist even while Yuuri continued to hug something else entirely. "Yuuri, why do you pay that thing more love and attention over me? Is it more important than I am? Are you not satisfied with me anymore?"

Yuuri didn't reply, but Viktor knew he wasn't asleep. Yuuri slept later than anyone Viktor knew. Then he felt the slightest tightening of Yuuri's arms around that thing.

"Yuuri," Viktor sniffled, voice uncharacteristically softer. "You're not kicking me out of your house, are you? You're not leaving me for that pillow, right?"

A pause. A single heartbeat.

Then, Yuuri finally turned around in his arms to face him – the real him. He’d finally let go of the old monstrosity that stole Yuuri from him from an entire week.

"Don't be silly." Yuuri whispered, snaking his arms around Viktor’s neck and pressing their chests tight together. Viktor felt his heart, his limbs, his everything become warmer by the milliseconds at the returned hug. “Stop being jealous over an old body pillow of you. Stupid Viktor.”

Yuuri may have chided him, but he rubbed their noses together anyway while doing so. Viktor didn’t need anything else at that moment. He leaned in to kiss the Japanese man full on the lips.

 _‘I missed you.’_ the Russian wanted to say, but he figured showing it with every touch, kiss, and caress would be better instead.

And Yuuri let him.

In the midst of it all, Viktor had managed to throw the body pillow onto the floor, making more room on the bed for him to make sweet love with Yuuri. Yuuri, on the other hand, became too blissed out to even notice the mistreatment on one of his most prized possessions as a fanboy. He became too engulfed by the sensations the real person gladly gave him, after all.

Viktor fell asleep with a smile on his face that night. He’d finally won his place back in Yuuri’s arms.

Once the morning came with the sunlight wonderfully rousing him awake, Viktor smiled widely at last night's memories. Lovestruck fool that he was, Viktor expected more of cuddles and kisses with his Yuuri to continue throughout the day.

(Or week. Or months. Or... for all of eternity sounded better to Viktor, actually.)

He turned on his side only to find Yuuri’s clothed back facing him. Odd, he thought. When did Yuuri put his clothes back on? Didn’t they fall asleep naked in each other’s arms last night?

Whatever the answer, Viktor didn’t pay it any more heed. He knew it wasn’t too early an hour in the morning for Yuuri and Viktor craved to be spoiled with morning kisses.

“Yuuri,” he breathed, tickling the nape of Yuuri’s neck.

“Yuuri,” he scooted a little closer, pressing his cold feet against Yuuri’s underneath the blanket.

 _“Yuuuuuri,”_ he cooed in a singsong tune, moving a hand to Yuuri’s shoulder in an effort to gently rouse him awake.

“Yuu--“

Yuuri only groaned in annoyance and roughly shrugged off Viktor’s hand from his shoulders. Viktor froze in his spot, outstretched hand in the air for a moment. Yuuri moved closer to the wall and farther away form Viktor, which elicited an ache in Viktor’s chest. (He hated any sort of distance between them, no matter how small). Viktor pouted as Yuuri grumbled something incoherent, which became muffled when he curled in on himself and on the—

Wait.

Viktor raised himself on his elbow to peer across the other side of the bed. What he saw had him wide-eyed at first, but then he settled for glaring daggers at the offending item in question. The green-eyed monster inside of him reared its ugly head once more.

It was that damn body pillow again.

Viktor thought he’d gotten rid of it, made it well-acquainted with the floor for an hour or two last night while he kept Yuuri preoccupied and writhing beneath him. They’d curled up against each other afterwards, recovering and catching their breaths beneath the safety of the blankets. Then, with a fond smile and a declaration of _I love you’s_ from the older male, Viktor had fallen deep into unconsciousness after he’d drowned enough in a sea of sweet, honey brown eyes that looked at him wide in adoration – Oh.

It dawned on Viktor that therein laid his second biggest mistake of the week: he’d fallen asleep before Yuuri did.

It explained why Yuuri wore his shirt that morning (although the prospect of Yuuri wearing his shirt still pleased Viktor to no end, Viktor actually preferred waking up to the feel of his lover’s soft skin against his). It also wouldn’t be a surprise if... Yuuri was slightly irked at him for shoving his body pillow on the floor. Yuuri had kept it in clean, almost mint condition throughout the years he’d had it somehow so Viktor knew his rash actions out of pent up irrational jealousy last night was not appreciated at all.

Well then... Viktor concluded he ought to make it up to Yuuri. And remind him a second time just how skilled, capable, and qualified the real Viktor is at keeping him warm, loved, and everything in between. More so than the pillow version of him.

With slow, careful movements, Viktor’s mouth latched on to the exposed skin of Yuuri’s neck. The longer hair tickled his nose and cheeks, but Viktor reveled in their soft, silky texture. His hand sneaked lower to Yuuri’s thigh. He caressed it, groped it, worshipped it, before travelling in a lazy manner up Yuuri’s pelvis, Yuuri’s hips, and finally stopping at Yuuri’s waist. Viktor appreciated the warm skin beneath the shirt, purring at the fact Yuuri decided to forego his underwear. Viktor trailed fingers over the soft pudge of tummy he loved so much. He lingered there for a while, lazy and taking his time, until Yuuri shifted and threw his leg over the body pillow. 

Ah, yes. Viktor had a vendetta to pursue.

His hand moved with a newfound purpose, hiking the shirt up further, for Viktor to reach a nipple. He rubbed and pinched with his thumb and forefinger until it felt pert and pebbled under his ministrations. He didn’t have to see it – Viktor knew just how cute and pink those nipples looked after some attention.

There was a groaned whine from Yuuri, a mix of irritation and pleasure. “Viktor,” his hand moved atop Viktor’s in an attempt to remove it from his chest, but his muscles just weren’t quite fully awake yet. “Why are you so annoying this morning? Let me sleep some more.”

“I don’t want to miss breakfast, Yuuri,” Viktor emphasized with gentle bites and teasing licks here and there, moving upwards with a destination in mind. “You don’t have to do anything. Just relax. I want to show you my never ending love.”

“You showed me plenty last night.”

“Not enough if you went to retrieve that thing from the floor where it belongs.”

“You fell asleep before I had my fill of cuddles. You made me lonely.” _Old man,_ Viktor practically heard the last part as Yuuri huffed, still trying to cling onto the last remnants of sleep which Viktor so effectively chased away. Viktor let it go this time as the slightest guilt nipped away at the corners of his heart. “I’m also mad at you for getting my Viktor pillow dirty. I told you it’s limited edition.”

Ah, for that one – Viktor felt no remorse.

Yuuri wasn’t mad enough to fight against Viktor’s other arm slithering beneath to cushion his head, apparently. Although Yuuri did his best not to cross the line by holding back a soft hum at Viktor’s fingers massaging his scalp and disentangling bits of his bedhair.

“You were so good to me I got exhausted and couldn’t keep up with you, Yuuri. I’m sorry.” Viktor kisses Yuuri’s jaw, his plump cheek, then the corner of his lips. “But I’ll gladly make it up to you.”

Long fingers ghosted over the head of Yuuri’s half-hard morning erection and the Japanese man had no rebuttal as he jerked in surprise. The heat of Viktor’s palm followed suit to stroke him. Yuuri moaned into the pillow in his arms. Viktor didn’t appreciate Yuuri muffling his noises, but he let it slide since Yuuri willingly let the argument end there. Besides, the day was just getting started.

Viktor kept the pressure of his grip around Yuuri’s shaft light, yet it didn’t take long for Yuuri to become completely stiff. He even gently rocked his hips back and forth to match Vitkor’s rhythm. For someone who clearly wasn’t a morning person, Yuuri was at his most sensitive during those bright hours. Viktor loved it. Viktor took advantage of it. Just as the Russian pressed his own erection between the crevice of Yuuri’s ass and thighs, Viktor rubbed his thumb over the leaking slit of Yuuri’s cock. The sparks of pleasure had the younger man shivering more and moaning louder. Between Viktor’s skilled hand and pulsing erection, Yuuri had no escape.

“Vitya,” Viktor held on to that glorious gasp of his nickname, groaning when Yuuri started rubbing his thighs together. Viktor’s cock was in a happy place, trapped and slick with his precum between their muscled softness. “You’re teasing. Stop it.”

With a smile against Yuuri’s shoulder, Viktor sped up his pace. He stroked Yuuri’s cock faster and harder. Leaking precum made it easier for him to do so and added the extra glide that sent Yuuri’s breath shaking.

“N-no,” Yuuri protested with a squirm, voice small and ears red. “Not that. Get i-inside me, Vitya.”

Viktor still fondled Yuuri’s balls for good measure, relishing their softness against his fingers. He took great delight in driving Yuuri desperate and needy.

“You’re so sexy when you’re making demands, my Yuuri.” Viktor hovered over Yuuri, lips meeting flushed cheeks as he spoke. “But let me give you your morning kisses first. Please?”

Yuuri turned his head to face him, hazy eyes squinted and cheeks puffed like that of a puffer fish they saw during one of their aquarium dates. _So cute,_ Viktor smiled innocently as if his hand wasn’t busy doing sinful things. Then, Yuuri leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

It was quick, chaste, and sweet that left Viktor chasing after Yuuri's lips for more the second he broke the kiss to rest his head once more on Viktor’s arm.

“Happy?”

“I’m always happy whenever I’m with you, my Yuuri.” 

This time, the corner of Yuuri’s lips upturned into a smile.

“But I can never get enough of your kisses.”

The platinum blond leaned in sinfully close, but he waited. Viktor lured Yuuri with a pleading, tempting look in his eyes. The moment honey brown eyes rolled at him and a soft laughter broke the silence, Viktor knew he’d succeeded. Yuuri broke past the distance between them and pressed their lips once again in a sensuous dance. They melted against each other. Viktor drank in Yuuri’s sighs and little noises like a thirsty man in a dessert who’d been blessed with an oasis right in front of him.

They continued like that for seconds? Minutes? Hours? Viktor wouldn’t have cared. Lips stroked and sucked. Tongues licked and invited the other into open mouths. The sounds from the kisses alone sent enough lightning through Viktor’s spine to make his erection ache in between Yuuri’s thighs. Only when Yuuri nibbled and bit on his lower lip rather impatiently did Viktor remember to put his hand into motion.

With a final stroke and squeeze, Viktor’s hand left Yuuri’s cock to search for the lube. He reached over where he’d last seen it last night – Yuuri’s side of the bed, near the wall, just under the pillow he did his best not to think about... A few little pats of his hand here and there and... Finally, Viktor grasped the familiar shape of the Rilakumma lube bottle he’d bought.

 _It’s cute,_ Viktor reasoned as Yuuri stared wide-eyed and unbelieving at his purchase. Japan had the most unique products to surprise even his innocent local katsudon, it seemed. Viktor ordered about fifteen more.

Viktor had to break the kiss and remove his arm from under Yuuri’s head, much to Yuuri’s dismay. The Japanese man tried yanking him back down with an arm curled around his neck which made Viktor chuckle. “Yuuri, I can’t do as you ordered if I don’t prepare you properly. I’ll make it good for you.” A kiss to Yuuri’s pouting lips and Viktor was released to sit up. Yuuri wrapped his arm back around the body pillow. An action which Viktor pointedly ignored.

Viktor got distracted. Instead of coating his fingers with lube immediately, he reached out to run his hand over the plump curve of Yuuri’s ass. He caressed the smooth expanse of skin, worshipping it like it was made to be revered. And Viktor, weak mortal that he was, occasionally dug his fingers into the thick flesh for self-indulgent gropes. Yuuri moaned and arched further into his touch.

He gave the same treatment to Yuuri’s spread thighs that were still slick with light sweat and his precum. Stretch marks laid bare for his eyes. They showed how strong, determined, and beautiful his Yuuri was. They were medals of his own. Viktor loved and appreciated them, the urge to kiss every single one of them rising.

Just as the Russian leaned in to put desires into actions, Yuuri started wriggling his hips in desperation. _“Vitya.”_

Viktor chuckled, voice melodious. _“Hai, hai.”_ He popped open the bottle and poured a good amount of lube on his fingers. As he warmed the cold liquid, he bent down to still leave kisses on as much stretch marks as he could. Then, finally, he pressed slick fingers against Yuuri’s entrance which forced a groan out of Viktor.

The muscles around Yuuri’s hole were still raw and tender from last night it welcomed Viktor’s slicked finger without a hitch. When Viktor chanced a look, the pink and pretty pucker twitching around his finger had him unconsciously licking his lips.

A second finger followed, scissoring Yuuri wider and further preparing him for what was to come. Then, a third. The tight walls pushed and pulled against him, resisting and welcoming Viktor’s digits at the same time. Viktor groaned. Until now, fingering Yuuri’s ass still had him imagining what those walls would feel like around his cock. It exceeded his obscene imagination every time, he knew all too well, which sent Viktor tingling with sweet anticipation all over. All the while he sought to drive Yuuri to an equally maddening haze as his other hand busied itself stroking and pumping Yuuri’s cock in time with each brush of his prostate.

Yuuri’s muffled sounds got louder by the second. Just as Viktor wanted. As soon as he’d finished leaving the nth mark on Yuuri’s exposed thigh did Yuuri attempt to wiggle out of his hold and turn to lie on his back, forcing Viktor to withdraw his fingers. Still, Viktor’s other thumb remained to rebelliously rub its padding all over the slit of Yuuri’s cock.

“Viktor,” Yuuri breathed his name like a spell. It beckoned Viktor to watch in fascination at messy hair, half-lidded eyes, and flushed cheeks. Swollen, panting lips moved in sync with every rise and fall of Yuuri’s exposed chest. Yuuri looked like an erotic yet almost ethereal portrait against regal blue sheets with Viktor’s oversized shirt hitched all the way to his neck and shoulders. A satisfied rumble emanated from deep within Viktor’s chest as the marks he’d left all over Yuuri’s pectorals in the dim of last night’s moonlight glow bathed in today’s morning sunlight.

With Viktor completely entranced, Yuuri’s mewls almost went over his head until Yuuri’s foot nudged at his own. “If you keep that up, I’m going to come soon.”

Viktor swallowed at that, throat dry and voice raspy. Blown pupils kept in contact with Yuuri’s own as Viktor left a kiss on Yuuri’s now raised knee. “You know I’d love that more than anything, my dear Yuuri.”

“I can’t keep dirtying my Viktor pillow.” Yuuri muttered the ‘Viktor pillow’ part with so much fondness lacing the tone of his voice, yet gazed at his future husband with a look that said ‘Duh, you adorable idiot.’

Viktor took a glance at the detestable item that stole his Yuuri. There, he saw the wet puddle of Yuuri’s leaked precum. Right on the spot of his younger self’s jutted ass. In the back of Viktor’s mind, he knew this body pillow enjoyed more than enough dirtying back in the days. Yuuri had loved it and kept it with him at all times for the entirety of his teenage and college years, after all, as Viktor had been told. And well, contrary to Yuuri’s pubic façade, he was never completely pure and innocent as most people thought.

Viktor wore a knowing smirk the moment he moved to lie beside Yuuri on the bed again. They lay side by side with Yuuri casually flinging his arms around Viktor’s neck and throwing his leg over Viktor’s waist. Distance became nonexistent between heated skin and Yuuri took advantage of this. He ground his ass against Viktor’s cock to which Viktor groaned and gasped. “Oh, Yuuri.” Fingers groped and spread ass cheeks wider, aligning his slick cock with Yuuri’s sloppy entrance. “It’s completely fine to admit you want to cum while looking at my handsome face.”

Yuuri broke into giggles and a spark of amused joy glinted in those honey brown eyes despite the haze. It had Viktor melting in adoration yet brimming with pride at having made his lover happy. “Hmm, Viktor.” A kiss and a brush of hair from his forehead. “How many times do I have to tell you? Don’t state the obvious so easily.”

Yuuri didn’t even wait for Viktor to form a comeback. The Japanese man took matters in his own hands and sunk his hips lower to swallow Viktor’s length inside of him, effectively sending Viktor’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as he moaned deeply like Yuuri had just given him all of heaven itself right then and there. Yuuri licked his lips in bristled delight before leaving marks of his own on the skin around Viktor’s bobbing Adam’s apple.

A significant time had passed since Viktor first started teaching Yuuri to get in touch with his inner sensuality for ‘Eros,’ yet this monster of a vixen continued to evolve and surprise. Viktor found himself overwhelmed more times than he could count. Yuuri shook the very foundation of his well-maintained self-control every time.

So, Viktor also learned to let go and give his instincts full reign.

Viktor’s arm raised Yuuri’s leg higher and then, he pulled his hips a ways back, before plunging himself completely into tight heat once again. Once he made sure Yuuri’s trembles were due to anything but pain and discomfort, Viktor continued a gradually increasing pace. He reminded himself to breathe in mouthfuls of air. Keeping oxygen in his system would refrain him from passing out from the intense pleasure and to the wonderful music of Yuuri’s breathy moans and the slapping of skin where they were connected as one. Viktor didn’t want to miss a single beat of Yuuri’s rapid heartbeat against his. He wanted everything.

“Yuuri, my Yuuri.” Viktor pulled Yuuri’s smaller body impossibly closer, placing lips directly over Yuuri’s ear. He panted and moaned through his next words. “Only I can do this to you.”

Viktor noted with vicious delight how the continued pistons sent Yuuri backwards to sandwich and squish the treasured body pillow between Yuuri’s back and the wall. He was also glad it cushioned Yuuri and saved him from the discomfort of being pressed against the hard surface. Yuuri hardly noticed. Or if he did, he didn’t pay it any thought or attention.

Who’s the one mocking now.

“Only I can satisfy you like this.” Viktor’s voice practically dripped with accented honey, emphasizing each word with deep and drawn out thrusts. He hissed at the sweet pain Yuuri’s dragging nails inflicted on his back. “Ah, Yuuri--“

“That’s...” Yuuri shivered against him, breath hot and humid against Viktor’s skin. “That’s my line. Vitya.”

Whines and groans. Harder thrusts and faltering rhythms. Shaky breaths and bruising grips. Then, the pleasure consumed them together. They managed to muffle most of their orgasmic noises – Viktor’s face buried into Yuuri’s hair and Yuuri biting onto the skin of Viktor’s neck – as they rode out the rest of their sticky high.

Viktor took even longer than Yuuri as he gulped at the last of the obscene squelching sounds the mixture of lube and cum made between Viktor’s cock and Yuuri’s hole before Viktor completely went flaccid. He cradled Yuuri’s pliant, recovering body in his arms the whole time. Viktor had never explicitly told Yuuri, but those sounds made him even weaker afterwards. God, he really was a pervert.

Yuuri’s pervert.

Yuuri’s hand trailed down his arm, reaching for his own. “Vitya...”

“Mmhm, my Yuratchka.” Viktor took the wandering hand in his own, bringing it up to kiss at Yuuri’s knuckles and their glimmering engagement ring. “I’m right here. And I love you.”

Yuuri giggled and Viktor felt his insides soften at the crinkle of those pretty eyes. “I love you too.”

“I love you more.”

“I know.”

“That’s not fair. You have to finish it, Yuuri. Tell me you love me most.”

“The whole world knows that already, Viktor.”

A tighter hug. “Tell me still, Yuuri.”

An exasperated sigh and a loving smile. “Fine. I love you most.”

Viktor’s grin was brighter than any sun out there in the universe and Yuuri had to do something else before he became blind for real. He kissed the bites he left to show his apology for the pain, petted Viktor’s head, and reminded the older man not to be jealous of the body pillow anymore.

“I was not jealous.”

The grin turned into a petulant pout and Yuuri laughed some more to start the day.

Five days later, the tables have turned.

A huge package came in for Viktor who, with bright eyes and excited noises in a mix of languages, carried it all the way to his room. It was still relatively early in the morning with few customers, so Yuuri’s entire family practically followed with piqued curiosity. Yuuri’s mind turned itself upside down just wondering what the long box contained, but Viktor’s elation became so tangible in the air Yuuri had a hard time holding back his wide smile just from watching his fiancé’s child-like joy.

That was until Viktor pulled out a huge body pillow from the mess of a box and bubble wraps. Then, he’d turned it around for everyone to see.

Yuuri met the sultry stare of a printed version of him on the pillow's cotton cover. He couldn’t believe the sight of it – from the playful positioning of his glasses against his lips to the hike of his shirt to show a teasing bit of his stomach.

An echo of _ooh’s_ resounded from Yuuri’s family.

Yuuri stood shock-still. “Viktor, wha—“

“Isn’t it amazing, Yuuri? It looks exactly like you! Ahh, I love Japan’s creativity so much!”

“Oh!” Toshiya’s fingers snapped and glasses glinted, the cogs of a business owner’s mind set in motion. “What an idea, Vicchan. If we order a few more, we could attract a significant number of Yuuri’s fans around here. ‘Cuddle your own Yuuri’ we could say and—“

“Dad!” Yuuri stared horrified at his own father. His mom too, since she seemed to giggle and nod her head once she latched on to his dad’s preposterous idea. “Mom! Dad! Absolutely not!”

Viktor grinned from ear to ear Yuuri worried it might split his handsome face into two as Viktor hugged his new purchase close.

 _Now we’re even,_ blue eyes practically boasted. It sent Yuuri internally grumbling and secretly glaring at his fiancé and the plushy impostor of him the entire day, unsatisfied even as he clutched his own Viktor body pillow in his arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what happens after is a game of [ body pillow hide-and-seek](http://frolickingviktor.tumblr.com/post/156720024872/viktor-barges-into-the-room-yuuri-where-did)
> 
> thank you for reading!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/frolckingangels)  
> [tumblr](http://frolickingviktor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
